This Night
by tadsgirl
Summary: While shivering from withdrawl and helping my baby write, this one pounced into my mind. Nothing better than a good song to inspire. It will be short but hopefully it will work. A/C always.
1. Chapter 1

_**In the tradition of (my mentor) Writergirl2003's "You're Everything"**_

_**Although the song was released in 1983, the "Innocent Man" Album, is a tribute to the music of the 60's.**_

"_**This Night" By Billy Joel**_

"_Didn't I say I wasn't ready for a romance__?  
Didn't we promise we would only be friends?  
And so we danced, though it was only a slow dance. __I started breaking my promises right there and then._"

He held her as they slowly moved in time to the music. How they ended up there, holding each other, with her head resting on his chest and his hands caressing her, he couldn't fathom. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it like he did now. He needed not to. It was all supposed to be a business thing, a command performance, a night with a girl he agreed to treat as a friend. As the daughter of his boss, the child who needed an escort. The girl who would go back to the girlish things teenagers do tomorrow. Somehow though, she wasn't a child as he held her. She was soft and beautiful. Her hand crept up his back as they turned and he sighed. It wasn't right, it wasn't good, but it felt unbelievable and so did she. Her head tilted up and their eyes met.

His head told him not to do it. His mind fought so hard to avoid what he wanted to do. He would surely regret giving in. All that he worked for could be gone with one single motion. But her eyes continued to gaze at him and he felt her embrace tighten as he studied her. He needed not to lean down, their lips couldn't meet. He looked to the ceiling, then felt her hand move away from his, trailing up his arm. It traveled up to the shoulder, down his chest and around his waist. His encircled her instinctively. And when his eyes lowered, they were no longer dancing. They were just moving as one. She smiled and he could no longer hold back.

This night, she was his.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Didn't I swear there would be no complications?  
Didn't you want someone who's seen it all before?  
Now that you're here it's not the same situation.  
Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore."_

When Velma told him that he would be required to escort her daughter to the wedding, his mouth dropped open. He had seen Amber crying and stamping her foot at Link only moments before. She screamed a final "We're over!" in that not so endearing way she had of drawing all attention to herself whenever she felt herself falling into a crisis, real or imagined. It was something he had learned to shut out. While Amber threw her tantrum, he studied his notes, when she stormed over to Velma he shrugged. Just another day. Just another outburst. He heard her wail and whine. Only a few words made it through to his consciousness.

"…doesn't understand."

"No, he won't."

"…why can't he just…."

Then the clicking heels, the dreaded coo of his name and Velma stood in front of him.

By the time his mind focused on her words, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"….So you need to pick her up promptly at six. She will be ready so don't be late. You need to have her home at ten. I will be back from the ceremony around the same time so I expect……"

He gave her a blank stare. He had totally missed the entire concept of what she was speaking about. He squinted and shook his head.

"Corny, don't look at me like that. We have already RSVPed. You need to take her. There isn't an option to this. One of us has to be there. He's our sponsor for pity sake and their first child getting married. The Von Tussle family has to be represented, you're going anyway so you WILL take her." She said with her head tilted back, viewing him down her nose.

She was telling him that he was taking her daughter to the Spritzer wedding. The wedding he had planned on attending alone. The first big event since Elaine sent him the letter. That letter that told him she really cared about him (ha!) but there was someone else in her life. Someone with much more cash than he had. He needed the time to get over her. He wanted to hit the bar, drink until the hall closed, totally stag and take a cab home. Driving himself, and taking the spoiled brat daughter of his boss was not in the plan. Yet, here stood the battleaxe telling him that this was the way it was going to be.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Was all he could seem to get out.

Velma spied him with gall. "Right. She'll be waiting for you. Don't be late." She said as she turned, "and you are her escort, nothing more. Try anything with her Collins and you'll be opening a can of worms you don't want to. I'll make your life hell." She said over her shoulder as she walked away.

He tried to get his mind around the concept. Whether he liked it or not he would be taking Amber to the Spitzer wedding. Velma controlled this. He was stuck. He looked over to Velma talking to her daughter. He was surprised to see Amber stamping her foot in the same way she had with Link. Velma would have none of it. She grabbed her daughter by the arm and yanked her away.

As his mind drifted to the show ahead, he heard the click of heels again. His eyes closed and he shook his head knowing that Velma was coming back to demand some other unreasonable request. He sighed and looked up. Amber stood in front of him. Without malice, without privilege, without a tantrum, she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry." She said as her eyes swept down, "I didn't want her to do that. I can get a cab there, Corny. She'll never know the difference."

Now, he stared at her with the same confusion he had with her mother. Wasn't this the girl who made everyone's life miserable? Wasn't this the little control freak who mirrored her mother step by step? Why wasn't she just as happy to be making his life miserable? He opened his mouth to speak, but looked at her face. She seemed to genuinely feel bad about the situation. Maybe she was just as unhappy as he was.

"Amber look…." He began.

"No I'm serious." She said without looking up, "She's leaving for the Awards before she expects you to get me. I won't say anything if you don't." And then she smiled at him.

If she hadn't done that, he would have taken her up on the offer. But at the moment, she looked positively sweet. Nearly innocent. He puzzled why she was willing to walk into a room full of strangers, unescorted to represent her family. Why, when given a way out of the situation, was she was willing to go alone? He wordlessly stared at her. She blushed.

"I, uh." She began, "I think that it would be safer….no, I mean it would be better if…"

He smiled as she stammered. She was tremendously uncomfortable with this, but it wasn't a discomfort connected with inconveniencing him, it was more. She seemed wary, hesitant. He wanted to snicker, but she was deadly serious.

"Amber, I don't bite." He assured as he leaned in.

She stepped back. She WAS afraid of him. It amused him all the more.

"Oh I know!" she exclaimed, "I just don't think it's right, you know…I mean, people know me and they know you. I'm with Link and you're with…..um, I don't know. Sorry. Well YOU know. What will people think?" She still didn't look at him.

He grinned. Always what people will think. She had to be perfect. She had to be the Princess. Without her Prince on her arm, what will they say? And what of this older man walking in behind her? What rumors will fly? But she always seemed to let the cattiness of the kids around her slide right off her back. What was this really about? He was intrigued.

He leaned back and grinned, "People will think that your mother is getting her Peabody and you needed an escort so a friend stepped in. That's what people will think"

"People know we are not friends." She whispered.

"We will be. For that day, we will be. How about that?" He extended a hand to her, "It's not hard…."

She looked at his hand but did not take it, "I'm not sure." Her apprehension showed.

He continued to stare as he dropped his hand. There was more to this than what people may think, "Your mother wants me to pick you up at six. That's when I'll be there. You can put up with me for a few hours, can't you?" He snickered.

She still didn't look up. "I don't know. I just don't know…."

"Come on Amber," he tilted his head and leaned down, trying to catch her eye, "We'll be the best of pals." Then his mind went off in a different direction, "Besides, all the kids will be there." He reminded her, "Your mother will find out if you walk in alone."

Her eyes snapped up. Some of the council members were her friends, some were not. Those that were not wouldn't hesitate to cause trouble for her. She knew her plan would not work.

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

"Good girl! We'll get through this." He exclaimed. "I promise, I'll be your bestest friend."

She was still flushed as she silently walked away. He couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be fun. Not too many people got to see her sweat. He suddenly couldn't wait until Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I've been around, someone like me should know better  
Falling in love would be the worst thing I could do  
Didn't I say, I needed time to forget her  
Aren't you running from someone who's not over you?"_

He pulled up in front of the house and viewed the porch out the passenger window. Velma's car was not in the driveway. He yanked the rearview mirror to attempt again to make that tie into a bow. He grumbled to himself. Spritzer couldn't have chosen a nice afternoon wedding. No, it had to be formal and splashy. Corny hated wearing a tux. He felt comfortable in work suits but cummerbunds never sat right on him and then there were these damn ties. He worked it but, it was bigger on the right. He pulled it and started over. He was concentrating as the front door opened. He could only see Velma's hips as she walked out onto the porch. Hmmm, he thought as he struggled, she must not have left. Just like her to get one more little smack in before Amber was released to him. He got a finger caught in the knot and growled. Start over, ugh.

His eyes glanced to the porch as she leaned to lock the door. He had to smile. Velma could make any man's life a living hell, but she was a fine looking woman. Formal looked good on her. Her mink stole slipped to her elbows and hung over her posterior as she stood, smoothing the formfitting gold satin. His eyes went to the mirror again. He looked positively goofy, but this bow would have to do. He pulled the left side straight and proclaimed it done. He needed not to fuss anymore.

She knocked on the passenger's side window. The cummerbund was too confining to lean far enough to see her face. He opened his door and stepped out.

"The door's locked." Amber said sheepishly.

Whoa. He stared at her. She was so, um, grown up. This wasn't one of his council members, one of the girls. He knew his mouth was open and he quickly closed it. "Let me get that for you…." He said as he reached for the keys inside. He cleared his throat and swallowed. Oh this wasn't right. Where were the bows? The poofs? The dresses that hid her figure properly? He blinked and shook his head as he walked to her side. He was praying for the composure he didn't have. Their eyes met and then she looked down.

"I've never seen you so dressed up." She said as she pulled her glove back up over her elbow. She was pink as she avoided his glance.

"No we haven't had much of an opportunity to see each other like this." He unlocked the door and opened it for her, "May I?" he said as he offered her a hand, trying to keep his eyes exclusively on her face.

She looked at it, then to his eyes and back to the hand as she took it. "Thank you." And she gracefully slipped onto the seat. He closed the door. What had he gotten himself into?

He traveled back to the driver's door and plopped in. She looked at him then studied her purse. Her discomfort was only matched by his own. Wasn't this supposed to be fun? He flipped the car into gear and they started on their way.

"So where's Link tonight?" he asked trying to cut the uncomfortable silence.

"He has a new niece. He's her Godfather." She replied

"Aren't Baptisms normally in the afternoon?"

Her face twirled. "That's what I said!" she exclaimed, "His parents said he has to be there for the party. That's where he is. I've had enough of him. We're over."

Corny couldn't help but laugh. "Until Monday."

"No! Forever." She cried.

He chuckled, "Like the last time and the time before that? You've told the poor kid you're over a million times. I don't know how he puts up with you."

She looked down and he regretted his words. "He'll come and apologize to you. He always does." He said with a smile, "You two always end up making up."

"Yeah we do." She sighed, "Always do. Have to."

He gave her a puzzled look. Have to? He knew that they were wildly popular as a couple. Fans liked seeing them together. Velma liked seeing them together. It made the ratings soar. Was that what they were all about? "He's a great kid, Amber. He cares a lot about you. You know that."

"Yeah, I know….he is a great kid. A really great kid." She looked out the window. He couldn't see her face. "And he cares about me. I know that, he does." Suddenly she looked back at him. "He really cares about us."

He knew what she was saying without asking her to clarify her words. Link cared about the couple they were, perhaps more than he cared about her alone. Link wasn't stupid, he knew the exposure that being by Amber's side gave him. He had heard Link talking about her to the other boys. It wasn't always pleasant. And Amber wasn't stupid herself. It's easy to convince oneself that you are loved when the object of your affection fawns over you, but perhaps she knew better. Perhaps she was a whole lot smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

"Sometimes I wish he knew…I mean, I sometimes I'd like to have a boy who knows what's important. It would just be easier." She muttered.

Corny thought. It takes a while to find out what's important. No one is going to find that in a kid. It takes some experience to realize that what you want is not always what is needed. It takes seeing some life. Link would get it after a while. Her words broke into his mind.

"I've never been to the '1840s Ballroom', have you?" She asked.

"A few times," he replied, "I think this is my third reception there. It's pretty popular for the big weddings….."

They moved on to simple chit chat and he felt himself relax. As long as he could keep his mind on her words, he would do fine. He glanced over to her crossed legs peeking out from the slit in the satin, then pulled his eyes back. Yes, just concentrate on her words. It's what he needed to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for the Read and Reviews!_**

_How many nights have I been lonely without you?  
I tell myself how much I really don't care.  
How many nights have I been thinking about you?  
Wanting to hold you, but knowing you would not be there_

They had arrived at the Ballroom fashionably late. He pulled into a spot and wordlessly got out of the car. He began to make his way to her side when the door opened and one slim leg appeared before him. He offered his hand and she took it as she slid out of the car.

"Thank you." She said as she stepped out. At that moment, he should have let her hand go. He had been polite as he helped her out and that was enough. But as he looked at her, he moved on pure instinct and weaved her arm through his with a smile.

She looked at her hand resting on his arm, then into his eyes. She blushed and looked down. They made their way to the doors together. She never pulled away. She showed no regret. As he opened the door and waved her in, she hesitated just a moment and ran her hands down her dress.

"Do I look alright?" she asked innocently.

He wanted to say, beautiful. He wanted to tell her how unbelievably sensuous she looked.  
How he had only seen her this way in the fantasies he pushed out of his mind. They hated each other, everyone knew it.  
How sometimes she crept into his dreams, so much taboo and he would wake up denying it all. She was just a kid and his boss' daughter.  
How seeing her the next day would make him react in ways he should not. She never did any more than annoy him.  
He always denied it, but at the moment with her staring at him expectantly, it was at the front of his mind.  
He knew it still wasn't right.

"Fine." He said, "You look just fine."

And she smiled as she walked in.

The receiving line seemed to validate the idea that they came together. Everyone knew the position Velma put Corny in and where Link was. It was taken all "matter of fact". These two people who detested each other had no other choice. When they sat together and laughed, there would be no whispers in the studio. When they talked, it would be taken as required. They had a veil of excuse around them. It made him lose some of the guard he put up as his hand rested on her back, chit chatting with Mr. Spritzer. When it traveled down to rest below the soft mink, he felt her shiver. He shouldn't have liked it, but he did.

For some reason, she stood straighter and moved with more grace than he had ever seen. Maybe it was the satin that hugged her hips, maybe the height of her stilettos. No matter what it was, he found himself watching her as they walked away. Yeah, it wasn't right, but he did.

They found their place cards as they made their way through the sea of tables and he pulled out her chair next to Tammy. They were amongst friends, this wasn't going to be that hard. A couple hours of socializing and pleasantries were all that was required. As long as he could keep his mind where it should be, it would be over before he knew it.

"How about I get us something to drink?" he smiled at her. "7up?"

She looked to the bar, "Yes, please."

He didn't give a thought to what that drink could do to him. He sipped the Seven and Seven before he made it back to the table. Brad and Vicki's families joined them. There were pleasantries all the way around. And in fact, he was so busy talking that he hardly noticed when Amber's hand took his drink instead of her own. Twice. The third time he looked her way.

"Um, I think that's mine." He said as he delicately pried it from her fingers.

"Oh!" her eyes grew wide in mock surprise, "Is it?" She just glowed. He couldn't help but find it amusing. She giggled.

The buffet line grew and the wedding requirements began. The introductions with explosions of applause, the clinking of glasses for kiss after kiss, toasting with Dom Perignon (only the best, he thought) and the start of the band for the bridal dance. He hardly had to pay attention to her at all. Except when her knee brushed his under the table or she looked to him for a response to something she said, did he have to hold himself in check. He could glance at her and she paid him little mind. It was working out alright.

"May I have this dance?" he heard behind him and a masculine hand cut between the two of them. She looked to him but her view was obscured by Brad's extended palm. Was that disappointment he saw?

"Yes, of course." She said as she took it, stood and followed him to the floor. Before the first twirl, Corny downed the rest of that drink and headed to the bar for another. He glanced back to see her in Brad's arms. At that moment, he hated the kid for all he was worth.

o0o

Most of the guests were leaving. The Bride and Groom were gone. Spritzer and his wife had said their good-byes not long after. Corny looked at his watch. It was 9:15, he would have plenty of time to get her home before ten. He spied her talking to Tammy and Doreen by the door. Just a couple more minutes and she would be ready to leave the nearly empty hall. He leaned back in the chair as another banquet worker picked up the sugars. He closed his eyes. This evening would be something he should, but would not soon forget. He knew his subconscious wouldn't let him. As he looked at her Monday and every day from now, he would see her bathed in gold satin, her creamy shoulders peeking above the strapless bodice and every curve of her body. Just as she was tonight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he heard the bandleader announce, "It has been our pleasure to perform for you tonight. Good night, please drive carefully. We close with 'I Only Have Eyes for You'. Enjoy."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, "May I have this dance?"

He shook his head and looked down.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Please. You haven't danced all night, please." She took his hand and pulled him up before he could say anything more. It was only one dance, it would be short. She made her way through the tables and he scanned the room. Not a single person they knew was left. A wash of relief came over him. They would dance unnoticed then go home.

Her arm went around his waist as they stood among the few couples there. She smiled as she took his hand. His arm encircled her and they began to move, no actually they flowed. For all the times he had seen her dance with the boys, he had never realized how well she danced with a partner who was not scripted. She moved with him as if she were an extension of his body. He began to enjoy it. Whether it was the alcohol talking or the feeling of her in his arms, he looked down at her.

"You are beautiful, Amber." He whispered.

Her head fell onto his chest and he could feel her smile.

So there they were, in their own world. Away from the others, away from reality. At that moment it was just them. Everything else blurred away. And when she looked up at him with those blue eyes, skimming her hand down to embrace him totally, there was no strength left in him to hold himself back.

He leaned down and his lips brushed hers. It was only right, this night.

"_This night you're mine. It's only you and I.  
I'll tell you to forget yesterday  
This night we are together."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks everyone who reviewed. This was short but fun!_**

Epilogue

Well that was horrible, she thought as she packed her vanity. She had waited so long for this pageant, putting all her hopes and dreams into it. It didn't go at all as she had planned. She watched as her mother was dragged away by security and realized that all of those plans were gone. She wanted to get her belongings and not look back, so she ignored her mother screaming her name and she hid. Until the music was over and the laughter died down. Hiding in the shadows, she couldn't even muster up tears. It was all too heavy to even think about. She would just retrieve her belongings and never be seen again. That would be best. That would be right.

She peered into the light. Not a soul was around. She slipped off her shoes to avoid the sound that might alert security to her presence. They didn't know her well but conversation was not in her plan. Only escape. Plain and simple, escape. She grabbed the first box she found and opened a drawer. At first she placed one thing at a time in, then scooped the contents to land where they may. Who cares? She wasn't going to need it all anyway.

She heaved a sigh as she got to the last drawer. It was filled with love letters from Link and her fans. No need to take those. She pushed the drawer closed when she heard a voice behind her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

She turned to stare at him. It seemed like forever ago when she asked him the same simple request. Following that dance, following their embrace and the kiss that concluded it, they both knew that it could not work. As he held her, standing outside his car after that wedding, they both agreed that this was not the best thing for either of them. He needed his career, she needed her dreams. They were silent as he drove her home. On Monday, she went back to Link and he went back to his job. It was never spoken of again.

"Are you here to laugh at me?" she asked.

"No Amber. I'm here to dance with you." He extended his hand to her with a smile.

"Well Corny, I'm not sure I feel much like dancing. I think I'm ready to go."

He made his way to her chair. "Please." He sighed as he touched her shoulder.

She needed that touch and longed for his embrace. She stood and he encircled her. Finally, those tears came. He held her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry that you're hurt. I'm sorry you feel this way." He whispered as he held her, "I truly am."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She sniffed.

"You're going to think. Think about what all of this means. Don't you see?"

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"It means we have nothing to lose." He said as he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck and she realized that this never had to end.

"_This night is mine. Ah, it's only you and I._

_Tomorrow is such a long time away.  
This night can last forever"_


End file.
